Portable communications devices, such as radios and mobile telephones, have features that allow users to mute an audio output interface of the portable communications device (e.g., a speaker). For example, a portable communications device may include a toggle switch or a rotational switch that selectively mutes an audio output interface of the portable communications device. Generally, these switches are located in inconspicuous locations on the portable communications device. Therefore, in some situations, a user of a portable communications device is unaware that the audio output interface is muted.
Once an audio output interface is muted, audio messages (e.g., telephone calls or push-to-talk calls) received by the portable communications device are not output through an audio output interface. However, in certain situations, the user of the portable communications device may need to receive the audio messages even if the audio output interface is muted. For example, users in a supervisory role may need to mute an audio output interface of their portable communications device when attending meetings. However, the user may still desire to receive messages transmitted to the user's portable communications device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for muting an audio output interface of a portable communications device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.